


Live a Little

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Your friend Andrea introduces you to her boyfriend's best friend, Heath, on a night out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Nice job, ladies,” Mack said, clapping you and Andrea on the shoulder. “See you Monday.”

You were dead on your feet, but somehow you managed to follow Andrea to the locker room before collapsing on a bench. She dropped down across from you, groaning.

“That was fucking brutal,” she moaned, wiping sweat off her forehead. “He’s supposed to go easy on Fridays.”

“He never goes easy,” you replied, leaning forward to try and stretch out your back. “That’s why we’re getting results.”

You and Andrea had been doing partner work-outs with Instagram-famous trainer MackFit for about six months, ever since he’d accidentally double-booked you both and you’d showed up at the same time. The two of you had gotten along great, and it was actually kind of nice to have another miserable victim to suffer with during Mack’s grueling sessions. The two of you had decided to make it a regular thing, and you’d become pretty good friends, even hanging out outside the gym.

“Damn right we are,” Andrea declared. “And I intend to show off those results in the skimpiest outfit I can tonight.”

“You and Zane going out tonight?” you asked, taking a large gulp of water.

“We all are,” Andrea answered, pulling off her tank top. “And so are you.”

“I am?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Andrea said, pointing at you. “No excuses. I’ve been asking you to go out for months, and you always say no. But I’m not taking no for an answer today.”

“But I-”

“No buts. You’ll be with friends; we’ll take care of you,” Andrea cut you off, struggling to pull her sports bra off her sweaty back. “You’ve worked hard for that body, and you’ve got to show it off.”

You looked down at yourself. You’d gotten in pretty good shape over the past two years, between sessions with Mack and dance classes.  For the first time in your life, you had abs. It was kind of amazing.

Andrea finally managed to remove her bra, throwing it across the locker room in frustration. She turned to you, totally comfortable with chatting topless. “I’ll text you later tonight. You can get ready at my house, alright?”

You bit your lip. You’d told her all the reasons you didn’t really go out- crippling social anxiety being the main one. Throw in a fairly small going-out budget and the fact that you didn’t drink, and there was really no reason to be anywhere near a bar, ever.

But you were also tired of staying in every weekend. You wanted to have fun with actual people, dance a little,  _live_  a little. Maybe even meet a guy.

You sighed. “Fine.”

Andrea smirked. “Knew I’d get you one of these days.”


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea was texting furiously next to you in the backseat of your Uber. And you were nervous as fuck.

Andrea had insisted on dressing you, throwing open her closet doors to reveal a boutique’s worth of clothing. She turned and looked at you thoughtfully. “I see you in black tonight.”

“A bold choice,” you said drily, looking down at the clothes you wearing now. They were all black. 

She ignored you and dug through a rack of dresses, and then another. You were beginning to wonder if she’d actually forgotten you were there until she gasped.

“This is it!” She pulled a hanger off the rack and held it up for you to see.

It was definitely black, but whether or not it was a dress was debatable. It was a black polyester tube vaguely molded into the shape of a woman’s body. You doubted it would cover even one-quarter of your ass.

“I thought we were going to a sports bar, not Ibiza.”

Andrea rolled her eyes. “Just try it on.”

You did, only because she would be very annoying otherwise. You looked at yourself in the mirror, surprised at how nice it actually looked. it did cover your ass, but barely. It hugged your hips, clung in all the right places. Your legs looked fantastic. Your arms were perfectly sculpted. You thought you should probably send Mack some flowers.

“Hot as hell,” Andrea grinned, slapping your ass. “Now for shoes.”

By the time she was done with you, you were strapped into heels, your hair was in gentle waves down your back, and you had a fierce cat-eye.

Andrea always looked good, getting ready effortlessly. But this was new for you. Being  _sexy_. 

Now in the Uber, anxiety churned in your gut. You knew you looked good, but it was another story when you opened your mouth. If you could even manage to do it.

When you pulled in front of the bar, Andrea clapped you on the thigh. “Jesus, lighten up. We’re here to have a good time!”

You hoped to God she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

You were extremely proud of yourself. You were doing well.

Zane had greeted you warmly, putting you at ease right away. You had met him a couple of times at Andrea’s house, and he’d always been super nice. You made the rounds, meeting the rest of the group. You recognized them from the vlogs, and were surprised to realize that they weren’t that different in real life (although Todd was even more beautiful in person.) You clicked with Scott and Kristen right away, and hoped that you’d get to spend some more time with them before the night was over.  

Andrea suggested that you join her to get a drink, and you agreed. The place was crowded, but there was still room to move. Loud country music blared from the speakers and mixed with whoops and hollers of the patrons. TVs playing a baseball game hung from every corner, and you passed three pool tables, a dartboard, and a mechanical bull on the way to the bar. This wasn’t exactly your aesthetic, but everyone looked like they were having an awesome time. You would try to have one too.

You noticed a few guys checking you and Andrea out as you walked by, and you even managed to maintain eye contact with a few of them without tripping over your feet. It gave you a nice boost of confidence, and you started to relax. You belonged here just as much as anyone else.

You gave Andrea major friend points for not blinking an eye when you ordered a soda. She didn’t understand why you didn’t like to drink, but she respected it. She even bought it for you.

“What the hell is that?” you asked, pointing to the glass in her hand. It was the color of a Jolly Rancher.

“A Blue Motorcycle,” Andrea said, grinning. “It’s my favorite drink. And it will fuck you up if you’re not careful.”

“I’m not taking care of you if you get shit-faced,” you warned. “I’m too old for that shit.”

“Wow, rude,” Andrea said, laughing. “Fine. I’ll be good.”

When you got back to the rest of the group, you were pleased to see that David and Alex had showed up- fortunately, without Jason.

You felt comfortable with these people, and you found yourself having a good time. They were all hilarious, and your face hurt from smiling so much. 

“Let’s dance!” Andrea said a bit later, standing up and shaking her butt.

“I can’t dance to this stuff,” you said. Country music had to be your least favorite in the world.

“Okay, princess, then what about darts?” Andrea turned to the group. “Who’s up for some darts?”

“I am,” a new voice said from behind you. It was male, and deep, with a slight twang. 

“Heath!” Andrea said with delight. 

You turned, smiling, ready to greet the newcomer. But when you saw him, you froze.

This wasn’t good.

You vaguely remembered seeing him in bits and pieces of vlogs, but had never really gotten a good look at him. But now you definitely were getting a good look. And he was  _hot_. And when you thought someone was hot…well, it wasn’t pretty.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, giving Andrea a hug. He turned to you.

“I don’t think we’ve met.” He held out his hand for you to shake, his smile friendly and sincere. 

He was wearing a black button-down and black jeans, and he filled out both extremely well. You’d always liked stocky guys, and Heath was definitely not a shrimp.

What was it about his face that was so appealing? The brown eyes? The full lips? You couldn’t pick one thing. It was the whole package, and it was an excellent one. And the voice. Fuck.

“Hi,” you said shyly, shaking his hand. He held yours for a second too long.

“I’m Heath.” He released your hand but not your gaze. You knew you didn’t have anything in your teeth, because you’d just checked in the bathroom, so why was he looking at you like that?

“Y/N.” You blushed, wanting him to keep his eyes on you, but also wishing he would look away so you didn’t puke from the butterflies in your stomach.

“Y/N is my friend from the gym,” Andrea explained, and she raised an eyebrow at you from behind Heath’s shoulder. Oh, she had caught on to you fast.

“I could have guessed that,” Heath replied, and his eyes flicked down to your legs, and slid all the way up your body until he was staring straight into your fucking soul. Was…was he checking you out?

No, it couldn’t be. No one you thought was hot ever thought you were, too.

“Take a picture, it will last longer,” Andrea said loudly into Heath’s ear before grabbing onto his bicep. “C’mon Y/N, let’s go play darts.” She pulled Heath towards the dartboard, and you followed. 

This night had gotten more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

“Girls against boys,” Andrea announced, throwing an arm around your shoulder. “The game is Cricket.”

Zane and Heath looked at each other and smirked. “You’re on,” Zane shot back. “We’re gonna kick your ass.”

The four of you were crowded into a small enclave that contained the dartboard. You noticed that Heath kept shooting glances at you, but you avoided eye contact. The last thing you needed was to for your awkward side to be unleashed.

You focused on the game, laughing as the the three friends cracked jokes and teased each other. You were feeling a little more at ease, especially since you were on Andrea’s team. She had an incredible way of diffusing tension.

You were actually pretty good at darts, and after 45 minutes, you and Andrea were one bulls-eye away from winning.

“Are you a professional?” Heath asked you, shaking his head in amazement. “You’re awesome.”

You blushed, looking down at your feet. “I just played a lot in college.”

“You gotta teach me your secrets,” Heath said, grinning. It was his turn, and he threw, missing the dartboard completely on two out of the three shots.

“I think I’m too drunk for this game,” Heath said, retrieving the darts and flopping down on a stool.

“You’ve only had a beer and a half,” Andrea observed. “You just suck.”

“You’re dropping your arm when you throw,” you said without thinking. Shit. How had that escaped? The last thing you wanted was to criticize a sexy guy’s darts technique.

“Why don’t you show me how it’s done?” Heath suggested, his eyes twinkling. “It’s your turn.”

He held out the darts for you, and your hands brushed as you took them from him. Images flew across your mind unbidden, of those hands everywhere, all over you.

You took a deep breath. No fantasizing during your turn. You could kill someone.

You focused. First throw. Seventeen, in the white. Second throw. In the green. Third throw. Bullseye.

“Go best friend that’s my best friend!” Andrea shouted, wrapping her arms around your waist in a hug. She looked at Zane and Heath triumphantly. “Suck it, losers!”

You laughed, smiling ear to ear. “You’re not being a very gracious winner, Andrea.” 

“She never is,” Zane said, rolling his eyes.

“I want another chance,” Heath said, retrieving your darts from the board. “And this time, I want Y/N on my team.” 

Zane clutched his chest. “I am offended.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Let’s go.” Heath looked at you and winked.

You swallowed. Damn, he looked good in that shirt.

You ordered yourself to relax. He was just a human being, and there was no reason to be nervous. 

As expected, you and Heath took an early lead. He was still dropping his arm, but was performing much better overall. Zane and Andrea had gotten the giggles about halfway through, and were too wrapped up in each other to pay much attention to the game.

“I think they’re done,” you said wryly, watching as Andrea jumped onto Zane’s back and he picked her up, spinning around. 

“Looks like it,” Heath agreed, erasing their chalk marks from the score board. He turned to you, amused. His expression changed when he took a good look at you, beautifully flushed from the great time you were having. It was obvious even to you that he appreciated what he saw.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he asked, licking his lips. You don’t think he even knew he had done it. 

“Thanks, but I don’t drink,” you answered, feeling suddenly ashamed about it, even though you knew you shouldn’t.

“Hey, that’s alright,” he said, stepping closer. “How about a virgin Cuba Libre?”

“You mean a lime Coke?” you asked, grinning despite yourself. 

“Exactly,” he replied, winking. “C’mon. I’m thirsty.” He held out his hand for you to take.

 _Be brave,_  you told yourself.  _Live a little_.

You took his hand and he held it tight, leading you through the throngs of people to the bar.

You appreciated that he ordered a soda too. When you had your drinks, he placed a hand lightly on your lower back and steered you not back towards the group or to the dartboard, but to a small table in the corner.

“So, you know Andrea from the gym?” he asked, taking a sip after you’d sat down.

You were amazed that you were actually able to hold a conversation, considering how he made you feel. You talked about Andrea and Mack, then about your job as a librarian, and then YouTube and the vlogs. Heath was funny and insightful, and he hung on to your every word. 

Your phone buzzed in your clutch, and you gave him a sheepish smile before pulling it out. There was a text from Andrea.

_You ok?_

You felt a rush of affection for your friend, checking in on you. “It’s Andrea,” you said to Heath. “Hang on one sec.”

_Yeah. Just talking to Heath._

Andrea sent three winking emojis.  _Get it girl. He’s totally into you_.

 _Yeah, right_ , you responded, even though you thought she might be right.

You were certainly into him.

 _Trust me_ , she texted back.  _Meet us by the exit in five. We’re going to the next place. FOR DANCING_. She sent two dancing emojis and you put away your phone, excited. You loved to dance.

When you looked up, Heath was staring at you again. This time, it was unmistakable. His eyes were five shades darker and if you looked into them, you could see everything he wanted to do to you. 

“Everything ok?” he asked. His voice was deep and velvety, wrapping around you almost like his hands were on you.

“Yeah,” you answered. You stood up, emboldened by his gaze. He made you feel sexy. You wanted to be even sexier for him.

You leaned over the table slowly, giving him a tantalizing view of your cleavage. You took his empty glass, holding his eyes for a minute before sliding back up. You set the glass on a tray near the table and turned back to him. He was mesmerized.

“We’re going to another place,” you said, tossing your hair over your shoulder. “Andrea said to meet them by the door.”

Heath scrambled to stand up, and he followed you towards the exit. When you got outside, the night was warm, but there was a cool breeze blowing. People were outside smoking cigarettes, chatting and laughing. Cars sped down the street, and everywhere there was music, and there was life.

“Where are we going?” Heath asked you, leaning against the side of the building. You got close, reaching out a hand to fix the twisted collar of his shirt.

“I don’t know,” you said. “But I know there will be dancing.”

“Are you a good dancer?” Heath asked. “Because I am.” He did a corny little dance and you laughed. 

“I’m pretty good,” you replied with a flirty smile.

“Show me?” Heath looked at your hips, imagining what they could do.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” you said, giving him a wink. 

Andrea and Zane came up behind you and Andrea took your arm, linking hers through yours before walking away from the boys. You turned around, giving Heath a challenging look. “You coming?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Is everyone else meeting us there?” you asked Andrea. You all were in line to get into the club Andrea had chosen, and she was looking into a compact, fixing her lipstick. Zane and Heath were behind you two, talking quietly to themselves.

“Nah, they all wanted to stay at the bar,” she answered. 

“Oh, I didn’t know that. I didn’t even say goodbye. They’re going to think I’m an asshole,” you sighed, crossing your arms.

“No they won’t. They knew you were… distracted.” Andrea smirked at you and you hit her on the arm lightly. 

“I was not,” you argued, but she only raised an eyebrow.

When you all had finally gotten through the bouncers, you walked down a hallway towards the sound of music. When you threw open the swinging doors, your jaw dropped.

There was a large dance floor on the first level, with platforms where go-go dancers were moving to the music. It was dark, but flashing lights illuminated the rest of the club in patches every few seconds. You saw that surrounding the perimeter of the dance floor, twenty feet high, was a balcony, and then another above that, and another above that. 

Andrea squealed with delight and lead you all deeper into the club. The music was so loud you could feel it in your bones. The air was thick with sweat and alcohol, and there were bodies everywhere, dancing, drinking, kissing.

You looked up. The balconies were packed with people. It was so hot you could barely breathe, and you hadn’t even ventured that far into the gyrating pack of Los Angelites on the dance floor yet.

You weren’t used to this, and you could feel yourself start to panic a little bit. But before the anxiety could even begin, you felt an arm wrap around your waist, anchoring you. It was Heath.

“Come on, let’s dance,” he said close to your ear so you could hear. He kept his arm around you as you squeezed between dancing bodies, and ahead you could barely see Zane and Andrea had carved out a small space on the floor for you all.

The song changed just as you reached them. It was your fucking jam, and Andrea knew it.

“Oh my god, Y/N! They know you’re here!” she screamed. She started to move her hips, throwing up her arms and swaying to the beat. You threw back your head and laughed, unable to keep from moving yourself. You started to dance in Heath’s hold, and he pushed you forward so you could dance with Andrea, but kept his hands lightly on your waist, moving to the rhythm with you. 

You danced hard for more songs than you could count, and with each one Andrea got closer to Zane, and you got closer to Heath. It felt so good to move your body, electric energy running through you as you and hundreds of others bumped to the same beat. 

And Heath. God, he was with you every step of the way. His hands were tight on your hips and your back was pressed against his chest, your ass grinding into his pelvis. You both were sweaty and gross, but it didn’t matter. All you could feel was how good his fingers felt digging into you, his breath hot on your neck.

“Let’s go get something to drink,” he said into your ear, pulling you out of your trance. You finally noticed that Zane and Andrea weren’t next to you anymore, but it was okay. You didn’t need Andrea for this. You were a big girl and could take things from here.

You turned in his grip and nodded, licking your lips. He took your hand and you swam through bodies until you reached a staircase. You climbed it, and then another, and another, until you were on the third level balcony.

It was still very crowded, but you could move a lot easier up here. Heath left you by the balcony to get drinks, and you looked down to the floor beneath. It was surreal.

A few minutes later you felt a body press against you, pushing a cold glass into your hand. 

“I found us a table,” Heath said lowly, and you followed him to a dark corner where you both sat on the end of a long, black leather couch.

You gulped down half your soda before you slammed it on the table, and Heath laughed, putting his arm around you. “You were thirsty.”

“Well, yeah, we’ve been dancing a long time,” you said, leaning into his side. 

“You’re a good dancer,” he murmured against your neck. His put his other hand on your thigh, rubbing his thumb in circles.

You felt your body respond to his touch, just as it had on the dance floor. Your skin burned wherever it made contact with him and you wanted more. 

“So are you,” you replied softly, reaching up to brush a damp piece of hair off his forehead. You moved closer, pressing a hand against his chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath his shirt. Your faces were inches apart and anticipation rushed through every vein, setting you alight.

When he kissed you, it was like you had been struck by lightning. 

His hand moved up from your thigh to tangle in your hair. You deepened the kiss- you didn’t even know your tongue could do the things it did.

When you parted, you were both panting, your lips bruised. You didn’t usually do this after one night with someone, but no one had made you feel like he did. And you felt crazy, and foolish, but you knew that you wouldn’t have enough until you had all of it.

He latched onto your neck, licking and sucking his way down to your collarbone. Your breasts ached for him to touch them, and you squeezed your thighs together, hoping that it would ease the intense arousal you felt. 

You knew Heath was in the same boat, because you could feel him through his pants when you slid your hand down his chest to in between his thighs. He growled, his kisses turning to bites.

“Heath,” you sighed, a small moan escaping. “Take me home.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Home is so far away,” Heath groaned, attacking your collarbone with gusto.

“I know,” you breathed. “But we can’t do this here.”

“Why not? Everyone else is.” He pulled you onto his lap so that you were straddling his thighs. He pulled you in for a kiss, his hands gripping your waist.

You broke the kiss, knowing that if you continued, you would actually fuck him on this black leather couch in a dirty club in front of hundreds of people. It was already bad enough that you were going to fuck him after knowing him for only five hours.

“What if someone recognizes you?” you reminded him, climbing off his lap. You fixed your hair and pulled down your dress, ignoring the eyes of the people who’d seen the show. 

“I’m not exactly known for my virtue,” Heath replied, taking hold of your hand, his eyes begging you to come back to his lap.

You leaned over him, placing your lips against his ear. You’d have to play a little dirty.

“If we go some place private…I’ll really let the freak out,” you whispered, biting his ear lobe. You stood up and winked and started walking towards the stairs. 

He scrambled to follow you, leaving his drink untouched on the table. 

You rushed down the stairs hand-in-hand, not caring who you knocked in to. By the time you got outside the club and felt the cool air, you both were laughing, totally exhilarated. He kissed you again before grabbing your arm and pulling you towards the curb.

“A cab?” you asked, laughing again as Heath waved his arm frantically, trying to get someone’s attention. “That’s going to cost a fortune.”

He looked you up and down. “Worth it.”

A cab pulled up and Heath nearly tossed you in, running around to the other side and slamming the door. He gave the driver the address and then turned his attention back to you. 

“God, I can’t wait to get this dress off you,” Heath said hotly into your ear, sliding his hand up your thigh until he was palming your ass.

“Good boys wait,” you replied, pushing him back with a smirk. “And very good things come to those very good boys.”

Heath sat back and groaned, his knee jiggling a hundred times per minute. You reached into your purse, quickly texting Andrea to let her know that you weren’t dead, although you didn’t give much more detail than that other than “I’m with Heath.” She was a smart girl, she could put the pieces together.

The rest of the ride was torturous. When you finally arrived at his building, Heath threw a wad of cash at the driver and pulled you out of the cab. You took off your heels so you could go faster, following him into his building and into the elevator. 

He slammed you against the side of the elevator, smashing the button for his floor. He licked a stripe down your throat, pressing tight against you so you could feel how hard and hot he was. Fuck, you were dying to get your hands and mouth on <i>that</i>.

The elevator dinged and he growled, sliding his hands under your ass and picking you up. You gasped, wrapping your legs around his waist and hanging on for dear life as he somehow managed to find the apartment and unlock the door without dropping you.

He kicked the door closed with his foot and carried you to the bedroom, tossing you on his bed.

“Dress off. Now,” he ordered, his eyes threatening punishment if you didn’t comply. 

You took a risk. “Yes, Daddy,” you replied obediently, kneeling on the bed and looking up at him through your lashes submissively. You pulled off your dress and threw it to the side, resting your hands on your knees to await further instruction.

“Fuck,” Heath swore, rushing to unbutton his shirt. The testosterone was coming off him in waves, and cock was practically ripping a hole through his jeans. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, babygirl.”

Risk? Paid off.

“I want you to, Daddy,” you replied softly, spreading your legs wider so he could get a tantalizing peek of your pussy. 

“Jesus Christ.” Heath looked like he was going to combust. He started in on his belt buckle. “Get rid of that fucking bra. And the panties.”

You nodded, smiling coyly. You unclasped your bra, tossing it with your dress. You pushed your chest forward, your breasts already fuller from being so turned on. You slid your panties off slowly, teasing him, and he watched as they dropped to the floor with gritted teeth.

He was naked now, and you marveled at how thick he was, everywhere. Strong, bulky arms that had lifted you up like you were a fucking feather. His chest was gleaming with sweat, running down defined pectorals and a solid core. And the thighs? You could ride him for hours and they wouldn’t get sore.

Your eyes lingered on his cock. It was an average length, but it was the thickest you’d ever seen, just like the rest of him. You licked your lips, giving Heath your best innocent look. If you were good, he might let you taste.

“You want this dick, don’t you babygirl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you answered right away, nearly breathless at the thought. 

Heath crossed his arms. “You’re going to have to be a good girl and earn it, then.”

You nodded quickly, making your eyes wide and hopeful. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll do anything.”

You could tell Heath was struggling to restrain himself, his eyes devouring your body. 

“Lay down.” His voice was low and dangerous, conveying pure power. 

You did, but before you could get comfortable, he knelt and took a hold of your legs, pulling you so your ass was hanging off the bed and your thighs were on his shoulders.

“You’re not to make any noise at all, do you understand? If you do, you won’t get your reward.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you whined. Heath’s face was inches from your pussy and you were desperate for contact, his hot breath driving you crazy.

He started off slowly, his desire to get off far outweighed by the desire to make you fall apart. 

He placed open-mouthed kisses on your vulva, skirting around your clit and vagina so that his lips and breath would briefly brush them, but not nearly enough to be satisfying. He teased you like this for what felt like hours, giving you the sweetest, gentlest touches with his lips, until you were dripping wet and trying not to beg.

When he finally got his mouth on your clit, you nearly cried, biting down on your hand to keep from making any noise. He took his time, his lips soft and slow on you, creating delicious suction. He would occasionally go lower with his tongue, tasting you but never entering you. 

“Fuck, you taste good, babygirl.” He increased the pressure of his lips on your clit, sucking and licking you faster and harder. You bit your fist, arching off the bed as the pleasure swelled, and Heath gripped your thighs tighter, digging his nails into your skin and intensifying the already incredible feeling of his mouth on you.

You were almost there, you had to be. You were being such a good girl, you hadn’t made any noise, and soon he’d give you a reward. But then he slipped inside you, and you were gone. You cried out as he fucked you with his tongue, and before you could recover he was back on your clit, showing no mercy as you lost your mind, the intensity building from deep inside you until you were only seconds from coming, your toes curling and your fingers fisting the blanket beneath you.

He pulled off before your orgasm could wreck you, leaving you painfully on the edge of climax. 

“Daddy, please,” you moaned, lifting your pelvis up to get his mouth back on you again.

“Only good girls get to come,” Heath growled, dropping your legs and pushing you back on the bed. “You made noise, when I asked you not to.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I know i was bad, but it felt so good.” You looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please. I’ll be better, I promise.” You were so hot and wet and so fucking ready to get your reward.

Heath stood up, his dick even thicker, if that was possible. It was an angry red at the tip and dripping, and it was exactly what you wanted.

You got on your hands and knees, turning so that your ass was on display for him. You leaned forward and put your head on your arms, spreading your legs further to be perfectly positioned to be fucked.

“Goddamnit,” Heath snarled, throwing open the drawer in his bedside table and grabbing a condom. He ripped it open and slid it on his cock before grabbing your hips and pulling you closer.

“You were so bad but you drive Daddy fucking crazy, you know that babygirl?” Heath groaned. He dipped two fingers into you straight away, and you were so wet that you took them easily, pushing back on them, desperate for more. He added another, and soon you were incoherent, crying for him to fuck you already.

When Heath pushed into you he didn’t stop until he was balls-deep. He thrust slowly at first, and you didn’t even know you could make the noises that you did, deep, guttural moans coming from deep within you as he filled you up completely.

“Faster, Daddy,” you begged, pushing back onto him, and he slammed into you, setting a new brutal pace. He was so thick that he couldn’t help but hit all those wonderful places inside you that made you scream. 

You had been so close when he’d been eating your pussy that you felt the pleasure building faster than it normally would. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy, babygirl, you feel so good,” Heath babbled, dripping with sweat, the veins in his arms bulging as he held you tight.

You got a hand on your clit, and soon, you were on the edge again, a white hot ball of ecstasy about to burst.

“I’m gonna come, Daddy,” you sobbed, and he fucked you even harder, pushing, pushing, pushing you until-

“Oh God, yes!” Your orgasm set your whole body alight, making you cry out as you spasmed on Heath’s cock, the pleasure so deep in your core that you felt a satisfaction that you had never felt in your entire life. 

Heath came soon after, spilling inside you as electricity still buzzed through your body, so you couldn’t speak, or do anything but try to breathe.

Heath pulled out when he’d recovered, disposing of the condom and falling back on the bed. He was still breathing heavy, his face flushed.

“Jesus fuck,” he said in wonder, looking over at you. “You did let the freak out didn’t you?”

You rolled on your side, giving him a smirk. “You haven’t seen anything yet…Daddy.”


End file.
